Ultrasound tomography systems generate image slices of a specific cross-section of a scanned object. In a breast ultrasound tomography system, an operator typically enters a patient's information into a field of a graphical user interface to a software application associated with the breast ultrasound tomography system. One of the data fields manually entered by the operator includes selection of breast laterality. That is, whether the left breast or right breast of the patient is being scanned. This data along with other patient and/or session information (e.g., date and time) may be embedded in the metadata of the images generated by the ultrasound tomography system.
The manual entry of the breast laterality can give rise to errors. In particular, a potential major operator error is incorrect selection of breast laterality at the time of patient scan. Since this information is embedded in the metadata of the respective images, the error can directly impact the outcome of the scan and, therefore, diagnosis.